The Price of Beauty
by Cherry-Lemon-Boy
Summary: "-Intenta todo lo que quieras , pero correr, hoy… no es una opción..-"."-"I know you want to.. Finally you're getting' rid of her"-.-solo podía recordar una cosa ,la cara de terror de Kim Diehl, donde sea que esta se encontrara-SxM AU.


"_**The Price of Beauty"**_

Los bucles rosas y cortos de Kim Diehl se movían de modo suave y con gracia , desprendiendo un aroma a rosas que dejaba sin respiración a todos y cada unos de los jovencitos que se topaban con ella , desprendía luz por donde pasaba y sus perfectas caderas se movían en un vaivén que robaba alientos , para Maka Albarn eso era el colmo , por que era un envidiosa empedernida si de la Chica Diehl se trataba , le envidiaba cada Rincón de su cuerpecito de muñequita , para Maka cada día era como una cachetada que le recordaba que nunca lograría pisar aquel terreno.

Con los ánimos destrozados como costumbre tomo su libro y marco su pagina, suspiro ruidosamente y echo a andar , los jeans desgastados sonaban a cada paso que daba , chillaban casi tanto como sus tenis viejos , ambos atraían miradas ajenas , la mayoría de pena , su camiseta a cuadros y su pelo relativamente corto le hacían un aire de marimacha que nunca fue intencional , para los chicos era otro se sus "amigos" , por esas y muchas razones utilizaba los libros para sentirse bonita , todas las protagonistas eran de belleza extraordinaria que solo remarcaba su teoría, para tener una historia o una Aventura increíble era necesario un solo requisito , Ser bonita.

La semana anterior Maka había terminado un libro mas ,uno muy bueno , le encantaba el modo en el que aquel libro le subía la autoestima ,las protagonistas siempre eran las mismas , bellezas declaradas , pero la de aquel libro nuevo ,era un belleza incomprendida , se creía normal y simplona y sin embargo era muy bonita , le gustaba pensar que para ella era igual , aunque la verdad.. la moda y los chicos eran cosas que le importaban un poco mas de lo que le importaba alimentar a s perro , y aclárese al que siempre olvidaba darle de comer ,si , envidiaba a Kim Diehl por ser perfecta , pero no era que quisiese ser como ella , la verdad era mas admiración que envidia.

-Ay.!-chillo Maka de dolor , la semana anterior se había fracturado el brazo , pero en acto de rebeldía ,se negó a utilizar la férula , cávese recordar que aun así le dolía como los mil demonios. Miro a su alrededor contrariada ,ella choco contra algo , ¿el problema? , no podía ver ese algo, si bueno , su día no podía ponerse mas extraño.

…

-Ey! Kimii.!-ahí estaba de nuevo , la chica de nombre que no recordaba , pero si sabia que hacia aproximadamente 3 meses la chica la perseguía literalmente hablando "La acosaba".

-hola, emm.., lo siento , no recuerdo tu nombre-replique con gesto de inocencia , primero la compostura Kim, nunca lo olvides.

-Oh vaya! , je , creo que estoy cansada de decirlo-suspiro a modo de tristeza , se reprimió solo para no gritarle "que pena me da tu caso" , como solían hacerlo las villanas de telenovelas.

-eh , si, que quieres?-Respondí Tajante, bueno, era educada pero la chiquilla me tenia harta.

-Solo..-su expresión cambia de modo radical a un rostro espeluznante -Solo quiero decirte que… tengas cuidado- sonrió de un modo que me dio escalofríos.

–Recuerda que es de noche y… es muy peligroso-volvió a sonreír de aquel modo que me ponía la piel de gallina.

-Amm.. si seguro , buenas noches-replique , corrí todo lo que pude , las piernas me eran indiferentes y no se movían al ritmo que pedía ,"¡corre!"…"¡corre!"…"¡corre!".

"-Intenta todo lo que quieras , pero correr, hoy… no es una opción..-"

_**-"Run…Run… His coming after you**__**~"-(*)**_

…

Una semana , hacia una semana exacta que Kim había desaparecido , sus padres estaban en Shock , la escuela de lo mas preocupada por la seguridad de los alumnos.

Pero en medio de todo ese ajetreo , realmente le gustaría saber que había ocurrido con Diehl.

-"_**Maka~"**_ –escuche a modo de canturreo mi nombre, pero no podía encontrar de donde provenía el llamado.

-"_**Hey…Maka**__"_-¿Quién diablos la llamaba?_ –__**"Lets kill her"-(**)**_

Y de repente me sentí mareada, veía caras y escuchaba ruidos, pero nada era nítido -_**"**__**I know you want to.. Finally you're getting' raid of her"-(***)**_

Las imagines y sonidos cesaron , la cabeza le daba vueltas , y solo podía recordar una cosa ,la cara de terror de Kim Diehl, donde sea que esta se encontrara.

…

"_**Kill her or not? ...That's the Question**_."(****)

"¿Ser o no Ser?... Esa es la pregunta."

_-William Shakespeare-_

_**To be Continue…**_

…

_**Año Nuevo , nueva historia (: **_

_**(*): "Corre , Corre , El Viene por ti "**_

_**(**): "Matémosla"**_

_**(***): "Se que quieres , Finalmente te desharás de ella"**_

_**(****): "¿Matarla o no matarla ?... Esa es la pregunta"**_

_**Esta ultima fue como una frase retorcida que fue en cierto modo extraída de la de William Shakespeare que esta debajo , cada capitulo tendrá una de diferentes autores , todas serán frases o partes de canciones retorcidas para que queden según el final del capitulo.**_

_**¿me explico bien? (:**_

_**Gracias por la atención y Feliz año nuevo.**_

_**Atte. Cherry Black-Nott**_

_**Anteriormente. Somy Yume Evans**_


End file.
